Albedo
Because Albedo was originally a Galvan alien now stuck as a human and he is known, like the rest of the Galvans to be incredibly intelligent to where that his knowledge of everything involving science and technology surpasses the intelligence of a regular human. Whether he’s creating and building something or simply doing research, it would be completely out of character for him to not know what he’s doing or talking about. He speaks using a larger and intellectual vocabulary which makes him sort of a ‘know it all’. He has a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix and believes that if had had the original Omnitrix, he would be able to use it for a better and much higher purpose than what it’s being used for now. Albedo also has a fondness for human food known as chili fries and can often be seen buying them whenever he gets ahold of some money. Albedo comes across as a rude, arrogant and ambitious type of person that displays sociopathic tendency. He doesn’t accept Ben having the right to wear the Omnitrix because he thinks of him as an unworthy human. He holds a grudge towards Azmuth, going as for to take credit for the creation of the Omnitrix himself. While more intellectual than Ben with a wider vocabulary, he tends to speak in a cold and condescending manner. And because he gained Ben’s DNA through using the Omnitrix he built, he ended up with some of the boy’s cravings and habits that he finds repulsive and disgusting. He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places and whenever he lies about something, his left eye starts twitching. As for the taste in food, he’s mostly seen eating and craving chili fries but more than Ben does and considers it a ‘human weakness’. He hated this habit but starting liking them however he denies this and blames it on the human DNA within. Aside from all of that, Albedo is suspicious and distrusting of others, such as his brief team up with Vilgax, having an immediate suspicion that he would betray him from the very beginning. This turned out to be correct after they’d beaten Ben and taken this Omnitrix. And despite being smart and all, he lacks the knowledge of various other human habits and ways and will be confused if asked a question that basically surround ‘human weaknesses’ as he would consider them. He hates being stuck as Ben’s clone, trying to find many ways to turn back to his Galvan form but have failed. He tried again but ended up turning into a female version of himself that he seems to tolerate more than being Ben but still retains the craving for chili fries. Appearance Originally, Albedo looked like many of his fellow Galvan while working as Azmuth’s assistant before quitting, now he is an exact clone of Ben Tennyson through his almost successful attempt at trying to recreate the Omnitrix. It’s synced itself with Ben against his will causing the default form that looked exactly like ben, much to his dismay. He wore the same clothing and everything until the Omnitrix’s reacted to each other that damaged Albedo’s DNA, thus his form, inversed his colors. He’s still Ben’s height which is 5’7’’, his hair is white, his eyes are red and the colors of his jacket turned from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. His latest attempt at trying to obtain the Ultimatrix from Ben, he’d ended up fighting Gwen and the Omnitrix he’d built absorbed her human DNA and instead of turning into Ben’s aliens, he’d turned into a female version of himself with the same red eyes and white hair but developed a feminine voice, his height shrunk from 5’7’’ to 5’5’’ with a small B cup sized breast and a very pale skin complexion. Albedo Female 1, Albedo Female 2, & Albedo Female 3 History Albedo was a brilliant young Galvan scientist, who served as Azmuth's assistant. At some point, he had asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". When Azmuth refused, stating there could only be one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, when doing so, he had not known that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth to get the Omnitrix from Ben, planning on using it to restore his original form. Plot During his search for Ben, in at least three days, he savagely attacked at least three Forever Knight castles and a DNAlien hive, for the purpose of gathering information, causing the Knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and attracting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's rampage at another castle, Albedo pretended to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to hand it over. When Ben became suspicious and refused (after Kevin made him notice the twitch on his left eye each time he lied, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After battling him twice, their Omnitrix's locked on with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed the whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged, resulting in him becoming a negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and sending him to the Null Void. Blaming Azmuth and Ben for his condition, Albedo swore to get revenge on them. Albedo later escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, an incomplete model of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his broken Omnitrix, he successfully completed the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, leaving him trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner, using an army of thousands of Humungousaurs against him which defeated Albedo. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering the self-destruct command. Though the ship then crashed into one of Earth's oceans, Albedo had escaped. When Kevin and Gwen put in the keys for Alien X's transformation in The Forge of Creation, Ben states they did it so Albedo wouldn't get access to it if he took the Ultimatrix back or if there is a duplicate or something similar in sync to it. Professor Paradox stated that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo turned into Alien X and stayed trapped motionless for nearly a year. Albedo returned in Double or Nothing, ever since Vilgax's ship blew up, Albedo has been running 'show business' and playing the role Ben in his live action show, 'Ben 10: Live', where three of Ben's top most popular aliens, Swampfire, Humungousaur, and Big Chill, who are played by a Methanosian named Swamps, a Vaxasaurian named Hugh, and a Necrofriggian named Fridge. After Albedo sets a sound wave-bomb on the ground, Ben says for Kevin and Gwen to 'deal with the bomb', while he goes after Albedo. Albedo supposedly 'turns into' aliens, which are really just the real aliens replacing him before Ben sees the switch. When Ben battles all three of them, he realizes they aren't Albedo. After talking to Albedo, telling him to never again do Ben 10: Live Albedo states that he won't. They are about to leave, but Hugh comes and lies to the team, saying Albedo was making a bomb that will make everyone on Earth into a copy of Ben. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to stop him. Ben is annoyed and uses NRG to blow a hole in the wall. They see Albedo wearing a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and Hugh says that it will protect him from the blast. Gwen wonders why Albedo would wear it if he already looks like Ben. Albedo then yells at the other aliens to get them. NRG defeats Swamps, and Gwen and Kevin defeat Fridge. Then, Hugh comes and tries to defeat NRG, but fails. Ultimate Spidermonkey goes after Albedo, still thinking he was making a bomb that will make everyone on Earth into a copy of Ben. When Albedo is on the 'bomb', the whole theater suddenly blows up and Albedo as Negative Grey Matter is revealed. Negative Grey Matter revealed that the device he was wearing wasn't a Doomsday Bomb, but rather, a device to turn return him to a Galvan as well make him able to alter his DNA at will. Negative Grey Matter said he won't attack Ben anymore, that is until he turns back into human and finds out he can only be Negative Grey Matter for about a second. Hugh tries to take the blame, but Albedo doesn't blame him and blames Ben. Albedo turns into Negative Rath, and battles Echo-Echo. When Negative Rath pins Echo-Echo down, Echo-Echo goes Ultimate Echo-Echo and sends sound waves at Negative Rath. This causes Negative Rath to turn back to human and faint, Hugh said the trio only came to make friends, and that Hugh wanted Ben to stop Albedo so Albedo couldn't leave and would stay as their friend. Ben says that they can have him, but he won't be happy when he wakes up. Albedo returns where he infects Ben with a Cassiopeian Dream Eater, trapping him into a dream world where he kept being attacked by several of his enemies. Eventually, when Albedo enters the dream posing as Kevin and Gwen in an attempt to take the Ultimatrix, Ben unmasks him and starts fighting him. As Ben starts taking over the dream world, Albedo attempts to put back the Dream Eater, only to slip on a spilled smoothie and accidentally end up being the one infected. In the real world, it was revealed that Ben was never infected, as Albedo slipped on a smoothie, thus replaying the same thing that happened in Albedo's nightmare. While they get him to a Galvan doctor in order to remove the Dream Eater, Albedo is seen inside the dream world, being confronted by some of the Ultimatrix Aliens. After being freed from the dream eater, he’d made more attempts to try and obtain the Ultimatrix as well as try to get rid of Ben but was thwarted each time. Albedo has even gone up against Gwen again and he ended up obtaining some of her DNA accidentally and it’d gotten transferred into another bogus new copy of an Omnitrix he’d built and instead of being able to transform into Ben’s aliens, he’d transformed into a female version of himself without any Anodite powers (since Anodites do not carry DNA). The switch between male to female lasts for as long as he wishes and gets annoyed with the fact that males try to hit on him and ends up turning back into being an introverted version of Ben. He’d made one last return without trying to get the Ultimatrix, Albedo tried to create yet another technological contraption to try and return himself to his Galvan form but this of course backfired due to interference from Ben in the process of fighting another enemy which destroyed what he was working on, causing it to explode and send him to another dimension where Ben doesn’t exist for one and two, he has no idea where exactly in the dimension he is but he it is still considered Earth, just another part of Earth. Albedo ended up being sent to this present day Tokyo, crashing landing from the sky and through multiple trees, landing within the grounds of the Tsukuba Academy campus. Who knows what lies in store for him in this world. Powers & Abilities Albedo had original built himself an Omnitrix to use which gave him access to all of Ben’s unlocked alien forms. Though his Omnitrix worked by syncing data from Ben’s and it’d caused him to inadvertently assume Ben’s form as it was the default DNA. However, Azmuth destroyed Albedo’s Omnitrix, trapping him in said form. Later on, he used the Ultimatrix, a new version of the Omnitrix that was semi-completed by Azmuth and modified it himself. Of course it was connected to the same database as the Omnitrix and therefore, meant that Ben was still the default DNA unless he could somehow reset the Ultimatrix through the Omnitrix. Not only could he turn into any of Ben’s aliens but he could also make them evolve into their most powerful Ultimate forms. But eventually the Ultimatrix was taken from him by Ben who came to reclaim it. Albedo is highly intelligent and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's band, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Since the Ultimatrix was taken from him, he’d made another Omnitrix copy in an attempt to try and claim the Ultimatrix from Ben but was interrupted by Gwen, ending up absorbing her human DNA (since Anodites lack DNA) and therefore the Omnitrix only worked by only switching his gender instead of allowing him to switch to use Ben’s aliens. Aside from all the vast intelligence that he has involving the Omnitrix and other various technology, Albedo is shown to be a very good fighter as he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just one alien each. Albedo is shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just one alien each. He is even shown to hold his own against thousands of Humungousaurs as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur for an extended period of time before tiring and eventually being defeated. Because of this, he has never lost a fair fight. Albedo was able to easily overwhelm Ben in a hand-to-hand fight while both were human. He was even able to knock Ben out for a short time. Trivia *Just like Ben, Albedo likes chili fries, but not because of Ben's DNA, he's just blaming it on his DNA. *Albedo received his first kiss from Maxwell Blackwell and his second from Ben Tennyson. *The running gag with Albedo is that everytime the omnitrix that he possesses turns him into a female, guys are immediately attracted to him, to a point that they will start chasing him in groups with other guys. *Despite having been on Earth before, Albedo is not knowledgable on a lot of things that humans do. Despite being so intelligent, he is quite dumb on being just a human being. *It could be apparent that Albedo is not only attracted to Max but Ben as well, despite his original dislike of him. ... Also See *Max Blackwell